


Delinquent Children

by Pastabutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, And other characters will be added, Delinquent Hinata, I have some things planned out, M/M, Other characters are delinquents too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastabutt/pseuds/Pastabutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people find the things their good at when they are young, while others grow up not knowing and being good at nothing.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou was sadly the latter.<br/>The small orange haired boy knew not what his calling was in life nor what his talents were.</p><p>After trying so many different things he didn't know what was left.<br/>As he scanned the list, one option in particular caught his eye, something he had never tried.<br/><b>Volleyball</b><br/> </p><p>A story of Hinata discovering volleyball in high school, and much more about himself.</p><p>-Eventual Kagehina and maybe smut??-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delinquent Children Have No Room To Argue

**Author's Note:**

> So it is finally here!  
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> **READ END NOTE!**

Some people find the things their good at when they are young, while others grow up not knowing and being good at nothing.

Hinata Shouyou was sadly the latter.  
The small orange haired boy knew neither what his calling was in life nor what his talents were.

If someone asked him what he was good at, he'd probably say fighting.  
Why does Hinata Shouyou fight?  
Because he has never found what he is good at and it became his way of lashing out at the world.

\---

Hinata's fights started to get out of hand once high school started.  
People started playing dirty by bringing weapons and knives to the fights.  
The shape he came out in got worse as it started to become more and more frequent.

His sister and mother became more and more worried about him.  
Coming home battered and bruised was starting to become second nature to all three of them.

\---

"Everyone!"  
A broad shouldered upperclassman's voice boomed through the gym.  
Everyone's heads turned towards the sound, the attention of everyone stolen in an instant.  
Hinata thought it a shame this man went down an honest path.  
He'd have gangsters eating from the palm of his hand.

"This is Hinata Shouyou, and from today onward he will be a member of our team!"  
Sawamura Daichi said too enthusiastic for his outward appearance.

\---

Hinata couldn't believe his bad luck.  
The school was making a new policy that everyone was required to join some sort of club?  
Was that even allowed?

A sigh escaped his mouth as he scanned the paper of possible clubs, mindlessly twirling one of his ear piercings.

Hinata may hate school, but he certainly wasn't going to risk expulsion.  
What would his mother think?  
He didn't fight on school grounds anymore and attended more of his classes after his guidance counselor begged him to behave himself for the school was seriously considering kicking him out.  
Problem students cannot be tolerated.

Hinata had no talents.  
After trying so many different things he didn't know what was left.  
As he scanned the list, one option in particular caught his eye, something he had never tried.

_**Volleyball** _

\---

The first one to greet the newbie was another upperclassman.  
His smile seemed to reach from ear to ear as he greeted him, radiating with enthusiasm that could complete with the sun's rays.  
It was a face Hinata had never seen smile before.  
He was used to seeing it in passing on the streets, solemn yet unwavering in determination.

"Hello Hinata, my name is Su-"  
" I know who you are " Hinata cut him off.

The boy who had greeted him was Sugawara Koushi.  
His smile faltered and turned into something more somber.

"I see" he spoke softly, no indication on how he truly felt.

Daichi's face became serious at how the conversation shifted, and looked to Suga's face to see what the other was thinking, but saw nothing but a nostalgic sadness that he had never wanted to see cross the boy's face again

Hinata walked past him towards two more familiar faces, leaving behind the previous conversation.

"Hey Shouyou!" The only boy in the whole school who was actually smaller than Hinata rang out as he approached them.  
"I didn't know you played volleyball!"

 _'Too enthusiastic'_ was all Hinata could think.  
It was why he never hung out with these two often.

Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke were too rowdy for his liking.

"I don't" he deadpanned  
The two looked at each other and turned to Hinata with a kind of understanding, but still judgmental look.

"You joined because of that requirement thing right?" Tanaka spoke up, somewhat disappointed the orange haired kohai didn't share their love for the sport.

All Hinata did was nod.

\---

With the new rule in play, a tactic by the school to get their students more involved, Hinata had no choice but to go to his guidance counselor and reluctantly tell the woman his choice of some sport he's never actually played before.

She smiled at him, so wide you could see the forming wrinkles that started to line parts of her face and dimple that sat next to her mouth on her left cheek.

Next was the small amount of paperwork.  
It was actually a lot more but due to Hinata's lack of inspiration to do anything, he had to fill out very little information on himself.

\---

Hinata recognized a few others that lingered in the gym.

A tall blonde kid named Tsukishima Kei, who none of the people he knew liked but wouldn't dare start a fight with.  
Just the thought of going up against this guy's brother struck fear in some of the strongest guys Hinata knew.

\---

Hinata didn't want to stay in school after deciding to join volleyball.  
The more he thought about the decision, the more it dawned on him that he has never actually played and he was too old to learn.  
He'd be out of place even more than normal.

With a lack of energy to attend classes, Hinata decided he'd go get a pack of smokes and hang out at the park.

It was lunch now anyway.  
Nobody would miss him for the few hours that were left in the school day anyway.

Sneaking out of school wasn't as easy as it was in middle school.  
They locked the gates when school started here.

He had to hop the fence behind the school so no one would see him.  
It was simple, second nature to Hinata Shouyou.

He didn't even need to climb; he could just jump over the fence.

\---

"Are you stupid?"  
That was the first thing Kageyama Tobio said to him and Hinata felt his eye twitch.

"I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, now teach me how to play jackass." Hinata growled out, no indication that he was hopeful.  
Hopeful he'd finally be able to say he has a talent that didn't involve breaking people's faces.

Kageyama glared at him, turned away and said "I only toss to whoever is important to winning"

"Huh?!" Hinata could feel his patience with guy running thin.  
What a fucking _ass._

"Fuck this" Hinata grumbled with fists clenched at his sides as he stormed towards the exit.  
He knew from the beginning this was going to be a disaster.

\---

"Hinata Shouyou!" A voice boomed at him as he sat at the top of the fence, ready to jump down.

The voice startled him he almost fell, but kept his hands gripping tightly to metal, knuckles white.

He looked down, wide eyed.

_'Dear god a teacher caught me!'_

It wasn't a teacher.  
Relief washed over Hinata, but was soon replaced with confusion and anger.

_'Who the fuck was this guy?'_  


"The fuck you want?" Hinata deadpanned  
This was an upperclassman, but he didn't recognize him.

"You joined the volleyball club today correct?" The unknown upperclassman spoke, annoyance written all over his face.

"What of it?" He retorted, trying to show no emotion.

_'What was this guy trying to get at?'_

"The name's Sawamura Daichi. I'm the captain of Karasuno's volleyball team."  
A grin appeared on Diachi's face and Hinata couldn't help but shudder.

For once, he could feel the excitement bubble in the pit of his stomach.

\---

Suga couldn't believe how surprised he was at how taken aback Hinata made him feel.  
He should have expected it.

That head of orange hair was hard to miss.  
Even when he was a middle schooler, high school students like Sugawara Koushi knew the Little Giant.  
It became the unofficial name given to Hinata.

He remembered what it was like, being in those shoes.  
How it felt walking in here three years ago, no intention of changing.  
Of course he has been worse off than Hinata.

Hinata still has a glimmer of hope in his eyes that screamed he's not just some lost cause.

However, Daichi pairing him up with Kageyama was not going to help him learn how to play volleyball.

No one can spike Kageyama's tosses, let alone if he even tosses to you.

Even with Daichi's ability to see anyone's true potential, no matter how hidden away it was, he was afraid the other had misread this one.  
He knew Daichi could do it though, he'd done it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very different from anything I've ever written, the whole going back and forth from past and present, so I apologize if I wasn't able to execute it properly.  
> Also I hope my hinting at things weren't to obvious but haven't gone unnoticed lolol.  
> Also I'd like to say that a lot of characters are delinquents, either now or in the past.  
> So back stories galore!!  
> I hope you enjoy this experimental piece.  
> If no one likes this style of writing than the next chapters will be written differently but I must say I thoroughly enjoyed writing this.  
> It just kinda flowed outta me.


	2. Easing Into It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who wrote such lovely comments on the last chapter!   
> I'm proud to present the next chapter.   
> I hope you like it as much as the first. ^^

Hinata walked into the gym, face covered in miscellaneous cuts and an already bruising right cheek.

On his way to practice that morning Hinata was jumped by a rival gang from a different school.

Hinata was no stranger to fights, but this particular group never fought fair.  
Bringing things like lead pipes and knives made it seem almost impossible to win against them in a fight.

The first one to notice was Suga, his motherly instincts kicking in instantly.  
He rushed over and was repeatedly asking if Hinata had gotten hurt anywhere else.

“I’m fine, they just got my face.” Hinata lied.

“Shouyou what the fuck happened to you!?” Tanaka asked in his loud voice as he walked over.

“I lost.” was the only response Hinata gave as he walked passed them and into the gym.

—

Waking up early for morning practice was enough to make Hinata want to quit school altogether.

Hinata’s mother on the other hand was just way too excited.  
She took it upon herself to wake Hinata up early and to make him his favorite breakfast.  
Her wide smile that radiated with joy was stuck on her face, simply because she knew her son was trying again.

They sat at the table, just the two of them, and ate together.  
It seemed like she could read every thought and doubt that went through her son’s mind like an open book, without him having to say a word.

—

After trying to get Kageyama to teach Hinata, they decided it was best to teach Hinata how to receive with Nishinoya as the teacher; however the sound effects Noya used as instructions weren’t exactly working.  
Hinata just watched dumbfounded, pierced eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Noya, I don’t think he’s going to learn that way.” Suga spoke up.

“That’s cause he does everything on instinct. Saying ‘Pwah’ and 'Gwah’ isn’t going to teach anyone.” Tanaka piped in next.

“Well how am I going to teach him to be a libero?” Noya asked with a pout.

“Maybe we should have someone serve to him first and see if he catches on?” Suga spoke with a smile aimed at Hinata and turned to Tanaka.  
“Could you?”  
“Sure!” Tanaka’s face lite up

—

It was dark out by the time club was over.  
So much had gone wrong in one day, he didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

Not only was he mocked by a kid his own age, he was rejected by Kageyama completely.

When Hinata walked through the front door, he was met with the worried face of his mother.

'She probably thought I was fighting again.’  
Hinata thought as he let out a sad sigh.

He took a moment to take off his shoes, before going in and explaining to his mother what he had been up to.

Her eyes sparkled and she almost cried.  
His mother was proud and that made Hinata feel warm.

—

With managing not to break his face during morning practice, Hinata considered it a miracle even if it was extremely numb.  
Everyone tried to count the amount of serves he got to the face, but it soon lost its touch and Suga had him call it quits for the morning.

“We can always figure out what your best at later. It’s best to know the basics first.”  
Daichi spoke up in a fatherly tone towards a pouting Hinata pressing an ice pack to his already bruised cheek.

All he could do was nod as he sat on the sidelines as Daichi went to practice himself.  
He felt small, sitting alone without much of a purpose for being there.

“Do you really think it’s s good idea to let him stop now?”  
Suga asked in a worried.

“He won’t catch on to anything in that state of mind. He’ll just start lashing out if we push him too hard.”  
Daichi said with a sigh.  
“Don’t forget that he doesn’t want to be here in the first place.”

Suga couldn’t help but nod in understanding.  
This wasn’t Daichi’s first time doing something like this.  
He knew what he was doing.

—

Talking with Kageyama makes his blood boil.  
However, since the time he almost stormed out of the gym, he kinda finds it fun, exhilarating almost.

Watching the asshole’s eye twitch with annoyance when Hinata purposely says something stupid was just to enjoying to pass up.

 _ **'No wonder he doesn’t have a girlfriend’ ******_he snickered to himself on the way home after practice.

To say he wanted to find more out about Kageyama would definitely not be a lie.  
He excited him.

—

Volleyball was probably the most interesting concept Hinata has ever had to wrap his head around and in all honesty he wanted to play.

The more he observed and the more he practiced, the more antsy he got.

Nobody really believed Hinata would be able to spike.  
His short stature made it more obvious to be a libero.

It wasn’t until one time practicing with Tanaka when he jumped to stop a stray ball.  
All eyes widened as they watched, Hinata could fly.

—

Kageyama outright rejecting him from the beginning was enough to put Hinata to a stop.

He was walking on a thin rope as it was, and now Hinata Shouyou was ready to just fall.

As he stormed off in the direction of the entrance, he managed to walk right into something.

It was pretty obvious at this point Hinata wasn’t going to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of this written a few months back, but then stopped writing for a while.   
> Now I'm done and so excited for chapter 3!  
> Goodness I have so much in store for you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from anything I've ever written, the whole going back and forth from past and present, so I apologize if I wasn't able to execute it properly.  
> Also I hope my hinting at things weren't to obvious but haven't gone unnoticed lolol.  
> Also I'd like to say that a lot of characters are delinquents, either now or in the past.  
> So back stories galore!!  
> I hope you enjoy this experimental piece.  
> If no one likes this style of writing than the next chapters will be written differently but I must say I thoroughly enjoyed writing this.  
> It just kinda flowed outta me.


End file.
